The Journeyman
by munchkin5
Summary: Carson takes Rodney home to Scotland with him for a wee vacation, discovering a few things about themselves and each other along the way. Part 1 of 2 WIP


Title: 'The Journeyman'

Author: TJ

Rating: K

Genre: Gen, Drama, Character Study…basically a sloppy bit of fluff!

Characters: Carson and Rodney

Warnings: None

Summary: Carson takes Rodney home to Scotland with him for a wee vacation, discovering a few things about themselves and each other along the way.

Spoilers: All of Season 1, possibly for Season 2, Nothing specific more guessing on my part.

Authors Notes: Inspired by Paul Mounsey's 'Journeyman' and many a trip to Glasgow, gotta love that place! I wanted to have Carson show Rodney what it was like to have a real home and an experience a few of those 'Scottishisms'!

A/N: Thanks to Goatcheese, ace-beta reader, always there with heapings ofsnark to keep me humble; sometimes the girl's more Rodney then Rodney! AndIndy for his tours of Glasgow and all things 'Scottish'!

It was raining as they landed. It always seemed to whenever he came home, but no amount of rain could dampen Carson's mood. Above the clouds the sun always shined. Bright, almost blinding light reflected from a fluffy blanket resting below flawless blue. Descending through the thick cloud cover proved to be a bumpy ride; the Scotsman gripped the seat arms a little tighter, even more nervous than usual and double checked his seat belt. He never did like flying and had gotten used to being the one in the pilot's seat, it made him feel strangely helpless no longer in control of his own fate.

McKay still dozed undisturbed, chin resting on chest, arms folded. The flight from Chicago O'Hare had been long, Carson's numb backside letting him know just how long. Including the military transport to the busy international airport from Cheyenne Mountain, they'd been travelling for almost 14 straight hours. Beckett squirmed in the seat trying to restore blood flow to his rear and wondered how bad the turbulence had to get before Rodney would actually become conscious. The last of the sunshine disappeared from the window as the plane descended rapidly; only grey nothingness remained in view. Beckett pulled his eyes from the view and once more watched McKay, smiling to himself.

The day before…

"Rodney? You in here?" Carson poked his head around the corner of the SGC computer lab and looked for the physicist. Not getting any reply he called again, certain he'd followed the directions correctly and arrived at the right lab, it certainly looked the part.

"I heard you the first time." The familiar, disgruntled voice emanated from somewhere within the room. A moment later, Rodney appeared from behind a strange looking alien thingy-ma-bob and gave Carson a annoyed glare.

"Well then, it's generally polite to answer."

"I'm a little busy right now."

"Ye know this isn't exactly a vacation."

"And your point is?"

The Canadian's tone put Beckett's back straight up. Thedoctor was tired from meetings and a seemingly endless request for reports, not to mention annoyed to find out, only by chance, his friend was still on base, working when he was supposed to be on vacation. Rodney was never very good at looking after himself and it seemed yet again, the man needed a little reminder.

"Rodney, we've just spent the last year stuck in another bloody galaxy filled with life-sucking alien vampires and a varied collection of nasty critters, expecting to face certain doom…and nearly died…in your case almost on a daily basis…not to mention it took 4 days holed up in a flying bath tub to get here!"

"The Daedaleus is not a flying bath tub Carson, it's the most sophisticated, advanced intergalactic battle cruiser Earth has and unless you've forgotten, that 'flying bathtub' saved our asses back there."

"How could I forget? Tha's why I'm here ye fool, we're supposed to be taking a vacation, no' hiding out in a laboratory fiddling with new gizmos, ye might as well have stayed on Atlantis."

"We were ordered back."

"Aye, that we were, we were also 'ordered' to take a break; a year's a long time lad…"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. I had no idea we'd been gone so long, I mean…" Beckett cut him off. "Ye know, as your doctor I could order you to take some time off base and have you escorted to the gates."

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me." The pair glared at each other. Rodney had no doubt the threat was anything but empty. Too many visits to the infirmary had made him more than aware of Carson's stubborn mother hen act when it came to his patient's perceived welfare. He sighed and tried a different approach.

"Look Carson, I appreciate the concern but I've got far too much work to do before we go back to Atlantis to waste it…" McKay wanted to add 'going home to an empty apartment' but kept the comment to himself. "Going off on a stupid vacation just because some shrink thinks…"

"I thought you were gonna visit ye sister….Jeannie?" Carson interrupted again; he wasn't going to give Rodney the chance to talk his way out.

McKay sighed, frustration and disappointment mixed with sadness lacing his tone despite an effort to hide his emotions, he wasn't feeling his usual sarcastic self today. "She doesn't want to see me ok?"

"Oh I'm sorry I…." Carson wasn't sure what else to say, feeling sad for his friend. He knew Rodney had been excited about the prospect of seeing his sister again after so many years, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Why don't ye come with me then?"

"What?"

"Why don't ye come with me, I'm sure there's nothing so important it canna wait a few days."

"What? You mean go home with you?"

Carson sighed, McKay was hard work sometimes…most of the time. "Yes Rodney."

"To Scotland?"

"Yes Rodney, to Scotland." Carson watched his friend squirm, waiting for a moment before adding. "Ye know it wouldn't hurt to get out for a few days. You can come try all those desserts I've been talking about, drink real beer, eat real chocolate, not the crap they have over here an'…" McKay cut him off.

"Ok, ok, stop trying to convince me already."

"So you'll come?" Beckett looked so hopefully Rodney wasn't sure he had the will to say no.

Carson was someone, for the first time in his life; he could truly call a friend. And John…Elizabeth…Teyla and Ford…No, Ford was gone now. He shut down that line of thought before it hurt anymore then it already did, he really didn't want to think about it. One reason to hide out in the lab, he didn't want anyone fussing about him when they had their own lives to deal with. Secretly part of Rodney was hoping for some good wallowing in self pity time, pretending, though he knew better, that everyone had forgotten about him. He always seemed to get more work done that way. It was a toss up between whether it would be John or Carson who came looking for him first, though he'd thought both men were long gone. Damn him, at least John would listen to reason. The look plastered on Beckett's face had all his excuses, arguments and suitably snide remarks and the will to deliver them dissolving. Rodney sighed in resignation of his fate.

"Only if it will shut you up." Carson grinned then chuckled, shaking his head.

"Rodney, you're the most stubborn pigheaded frustrating man I've ever met!"

"Gee thanks for the compliments; it's nice to know how much you care!"

They'd bantered for a little while longer before Carson finally managed to convince his friend to put down his bloody toys and go pack. He had a military transport helicopter expecting him in less than an hour. Beckett even managed not to grumble or argue when McKay gathered up his laptop, which was now securely packed away in the over head compartment. The landing gear kissed the runway, jarring heavily and finally rousing Rodney. "Whooaaa? Was that turbulence?" He asked sleepily. "No Rodney, that was land."

"What? We're here? I mean there? I mean Scotland…"

"Unless the pilot got lost...' Carson glanced out the window and saw the familiar control tower and terminal buildings. 'Nah, this looks like the right place to me!"

Fortunately, the US government was generous with its expense accounts, travelling in first class they were among the first to exit the plane. To both men's surprise, they were greeted directly on the exit ramp by a US embassy official who waved them through customs. Transport was waiting outside, their meagre luggage already collected and in the car. On any other occasion the VIP treatment would have been nice, but right now all Carson wanted to do was be normal. He was home; he didn't want US officials, chauffer driven cars or anything else. He wanted to forget, just for a few days.

The rain stopped and the sky brightened as they exited the airport. Beckett looked up at the familiar road signs as the car sped up and got onto the motorway that would carry them the dozen or so miles from the airport to Glasgow itself. 'Paisley' was written prominently on the blue sign in big white letters. He smiled at the name, instantly thinking of the old textile pattern; it didn't come from the small town near the airport, but the name always reminded him of his Da. He barely remembered the man himself, who'd died when Carson was still a small boy, but he remembered his father loved the pattern, or at least pretended to for his son's benefit. He and his mother had made many a trip into town hunting for birthday or Christmas gifts. She still had a few of the ties and handkerchiefs stashed away with other belongings and keepsakes.

Crossing the River Clyde twenty minutes later they entered the city, driving through to the outskirts where his mother lived. Carson gave the driver directions and climbed out of the car when it stopped on the main road at the bottom of a steep hill. The sun was breaking through as Rodney followed, questioning, then bitched when he realised Beckett intended to walk the rest of the way. The Scot ignored his friend's complaints and pulled their small bags from the boot, depositing McKay's on the pavement. Grabbing his own, he slung it over one shoulder and began the climb up the hill.

Rodney watched him go; he really didn't want to walk. Sighing in resignation he grabbed his bags and ran after Carson, muttering about 'Crazy Scotsman and their stupid customs, and the fact that maybe wearing skirts and the lethally cold wind currently howling around him must cause brain damage or something'.

"Carson, hold up!" McKay panted, trying to keep up with his friend.

Carson was oblivious to Rodney's plight, his feet carrying him up the steep hill without a conscious thought. They knew the way; he'd walked up and down the same path as a boy on his first day of school, through the summers on errands for his mother or into town with friends. He'd grown to a man walking this hill and wherever his studies or travels took him, he would always walk the hill on his return, revelling in memories along the way.

The going was steep, winding through the various residential streets, new houses below on the estates near the main road, built on what had once been farm land. Further up, the older houses nestled closer together, as if supporting each others purchase against the steep incline. Stopping for a moment he cast a glance back at his friend and smiled, McKay was puffing and panting.

"Ye know Rodney, you'd think with all tha' running around you do off world you'd be fit for a wee walk."

"Do I look like a mountain goat?" He snarked back.

"Mountain? It's only a wee hill ya daft bugger!"

Rodney merely glared at him and Carson chuckled, amusing himself by looking down into the valley at the domed towers and church spires of the city below. He sighed, how he missed the Glasgow skyline. The strong wind had pushed away the rain clouds, afternoon sunshine and humid air wrapping a hazy mist around the buildings in the distance. Turning once more, Beckett continued to walk, glancing at childhood friends' houses wondering where they were now; he'd lost contact with so many over the years. He stopped again a few minutes later, finally breasting the hill and stopping near an achingly familiar gate, waiting for Rodney to catch up.

"So are we there yet? Or do I pass out now and make you carry me the rest of the way?" He panted finally reaching Carson.

Beckett grinned and shook his head; Rodney was 36 going on 12 at the best of times. He opened the gate and walked along the short stone path to the door. The front garden was bright with pansies and other winter flowers, hedges neatly trimmed as they always were, his mother could never stand to have a bare or untidy garden. The fence had been painted recently, its green stain fresh, the pungent aroma still lingering.

Dropping his bag on the doorstep, Beckett patted his coat pockets and tried to remember where he'd put his key. "Bugger, where've I put the damn thing?"

Carson's hands were sweating and shaking as he began to panic a little, searching frantically, finally digging a hand deep into a pocket he'd already tried, his fingers closed on the single metal key. Pulling it out he stared at it, taking a moment to simply breathe. He could feel himself trembling a little, the key slippery inside a sweating palm. McKay kept wisely silent, watching his friend with a mixture of sympathy and envy; he'd never had family who cared enough to deal with a moment like this. Beckett finally turned and was reaching to put the key in the door when it suddenly flew open.

"Mum, did ye forget ye key again…" whatever else the teenager was about to say was swallowed by complete and utter shock.

Carson and McKay jumped visibly. "Bloody hell lass, would ye no' give a man a heart attack like tha'!" He put a hand to his chest, leaning against the doorframe and felt his heart beat a frantic pace.

"Carson?" The girl continued to stare, face gone pale with shock.

"Aye lass, have I changed so much ye don't recognise me?"

McKay starred from one to the other, wondering who she was. With long dark brown hair and hazel eyes she didn't look much like his friend. Besides, Carson had never mentioned anyone but his mother and certainly never hinted at having a younger sister.

The silence descended once more for a moment when suddenly the girl was in midair, throwing herself at the startled doctor. Carson reacted instinctually, catching the body against his broad chest and gathering her up into a tight hug. McKay felt his heart ache a little with long suppressed longing as he watched the pair holding onto each other as if afraid the other would disappear.

Would his own sister react this way if he were to turn up on her doorstep? Probably not; too many years had passed between them; she didn't even want him to visit. The thought made Rodney sad when suddenly the girl was moving again, pulling out of Carson arms. McKay found himself at the receiving end of a similar greeting. He stumbled slightly under the onslaught, standing awkwardly with the girl wrapped tightly against his body, arms outstretched as if he were afraid to touch her. Looking to Carson for an explanation, he saw the amusement sparkling in his friend's shining blue eyes. The doctor merely shrugged an answer to McKay's unasked question. Rodney pulled a 'oh you're a great help' face and gingerly put his arms around the girl, awkwardly patting her back.

She pulled back after the brief embrace, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I di'nea know who ye are, but thank ye for bringing our Carson home." Rodney merely blushed and ducked his head, utterly surprised by her assumption and actions.

Carson suppressed the urge to chuckle and merely grinned ruefully at his friend. "Jessie will ye put the man down, I think you're scaring him." She did as bid and turned back to Carson, who seeing her damp eyes opened his arms, Jessie buried herself into them again.

"So…um…are you going to introduce me or are we going to hang out on your doorstep all day freezing to death?"

"Sorry Rodney, this is my baby sister Jessica, though I would'nea call her tha', as you're liable to get a thump."

"Cars!" the girl in his arms half heartedly protested.

"Jess this is my friend, Dr. Rodney McKay." She waved at him, still held tightly in her brother's arms.

"Sister?"

"It's a long story…" His explanations were cut short as Jessie suddenly pulled out of his arms and thumped him on the arm none to gently.

"What the hell was tha' for?"

"Tha's for scaring us and upsetting mum ye great lump! Ye never call, no letters, no' even an email! I thought you were…I…Where the hell have ye bin?" Carson rubbed at his arm, wondering what took her so long. Seeing the outrage painted across his baby sister's face had a smile tugging at his lips despite himself.

"Don't just stand there ye dimwit! Out wi'it!" McKay took a step back, a little perturbed by the sudden 180 degree mood swing, obviously the shock of seeing Carson home had warn off. Beckett however was on the loosing end of trying not to laugh; it started as a chuckle and ended up in a full blown belly laugh. Jessie's already damp eyes spilled over, her face going red with anger.

"Oh lass, your face is a picture an' jus' like I remembered it." Ignoring her obvious discontent Carson once more tugged her into his arms. "Come on, let me get Rodney here in tae the warm and ye can make me a cuppa while we wait for Mum to get home, how does tha' sound?"

He felt her huff out against his chest, rubbing her face into his coat and surprised him by agreeing without an argument. "Fine, but don't think you're getting' off tha' easily Cars."

"I would'nea think of it!"

Rodney watched Carson wrap an arm around her shoulders and steer them both towards the door, leaving his bag on the doorstep. Grumbling to himself, McKay picked up his friends luggage, muttering, "What am I, your pack mule?"

Carson merely ignored him. Out of the open and into the warm hallway made the physicist realise how cold it was outside. He dumped the bags in a clear spot next to the front door and debated over his coat, finally shrugging it off and holding it, wondering what to do now.

"Don't jus' stand there man," Carson called down the hallway over his shoulder, "we don't stand on ceremony in this house, leave ye coat an' come sit down."

Hanging it on the banister at the foot of the stairs, McKay wandered down the hallway. The house was very different to the ones back in Canada. Smaller, brick built, more compact, it felt different too, solid…older. Pictures lined the walls; he cast a glance not really seeing them. Breathing in, the air smelt of fresh washing and ironing, with a hint of baked goodies; it smelt like a home. The realisation struck him with sudden ferocity; he couldn't remember having a home, not with parents and sisters…family. His apartment was merely a place to store belongings while he was off somewhere doing the American Government's dirty work. But Rodney knew the smell, if he'd wasted time on imaging what it would be like to have a home, it would have smelt exactly like this.

The hallway was narrow but the kitchen at the end of it opened up to a large, warm and bright room. Two long windows let in late afternoon sunshine, the walls bright, white edged with matching tiles around the kitchen surfaces and floor, all scrubbed spotlessly clean. To the side near a large radiator was a round pine table. Carson was standing next to it; he pulled out a chair nearest the radiator and gestured for Rodney to sit.

Without thinking the Canadian did as he was told. Beckett hadn't seen his friend so quiet, Rodney loved the sound of his own voice and silence on his part was a sure sign something was wrong.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Me? Well besides the jet lag and having to hike up…hills and carry people's luggage around…" More complaints tumbled out, though without their usual bite. Complaints were good, and it didn't take a mind reader to figure out what was really wrong. Carson felt a pang of pity and was once again glad he'd made Rodney come with him.

"So er, tea or coffee…Dr. McKay?" Jess asked.

"Call him Rodney luv, and it's coffee, strong, black, 3 sugars." Beckett answered for the scientist, when his friend merely looked at his sister a little bewildered.

"Yeah, um…coffee would be great thanks." Jess nodded and went back to the rapidly boiling kettle.

McKay glanced over and observed the way the Scot watched the girl and wondered why he hadn't mentioned her. The love and affection shining from his friend's eyes was obvious, but then Carson always had been like an open book, even to someone as social inept as he. Jess brought their drinks a few moments later. The doctor took a sip as his sister stood and watched, grinning as he closed his eyes and savoured the flavour. Oh how he'd missed the simple things, it was good to be home. She moved to take one of the other chairs but Beckett put the cup down on the table and on a whim gathered Jess into his arms, tugging her to sit his lap.

Once again Rodney felt that pang of envy, seeing the easy way the pair showed their affection, wondering about his own sister and how much his fear and foolishness had pushed away a chance for moments like this.

"Is it ok?"

"What? Huh?"

"Your coffee, is it ok? Strong enough?" Rodney realised he'd been starring.

Grabbing the steaming mug he took a sip and felt warmth rush all the way down to his toes. It was hot, sweet but with a hint of the bitter bite and strong enough that he could almost feel the caffeine hitting his blood stream.

"Oh yeah." Carson and Jess giggled in unison at Rodney's obvious approval.

"Ye always did make a good cuppa Jess." Beckett reached round and took his own drink, sipping the still piping hot liquid. He hadn't sat like this in…oh too long, since she was a young teen, just as he had with Mum as a boy, but couldn't resist the urge.

Rodney sipped silently at his drink as he listened to the pair's idle chatter, small talk, light hearted and pointless before falling into companionable silence, waiting. The sound of the front door opening shattered the silence. Jess and Carson were on their feet instantly. For a moment the pair stared at each other, silent communication flowing between them. A clatter in the hallway had Beckett moving. He knew who it was, knew it without looking, his heart told him.

"Mum?" She stood at the door, hand still resting on the door knob letting in the cold air.

"Carson?" Beckett's heart was back to beating a frantic rhythm, fresh tears springing to his eyes. This time he was the one moving swiftly to close the short distance and take his mother in his arms.

"Oh Carson!" She breathed against his chest, hugging him fiercely back.

Pulling back from her son's embrace she cupped his face in both hands pulling it down to her own level and starred intently into his eyes as she always did, finally planting a kiss on already glistening cheeks.

Rodney watched from the kitchen doorway, Jess at his side. Hearing a sniffle he turned and watched her rub a sleeve over damp eyes, a bittersweet smile contrasting the tears flowing silently. Awkwardly he put an arm around her shoulders, desperately hoping it was the right thing to do; everyone seemed to be crying but him. To his delight the girl learned in and wrapped an arm around his waist, but her eyes never once left Beckett and their mother.

"I di'nea dare believe it when Mrs. Anderson's boy came barrelling in the door to tell me you were home."

She dragged him back into another hug and it was then that Beckett looked over her shoulder and realised she wasn't alone. Mrs. Anderson, his mother's best friend, and her husband were still standing holding a car door open, their grandson inside, his nose plastered against the window grinning. Around the car, neighbours, friends and familiar faces were quickly gathering.

"Oh my." He mumbled, surprised and a little embarrassed so see so many people.

He felt his mother look around him down the hallway. Turning slightly Carson grinned as he saw his friend, arm in arm with Jess. The man was learning, God bless him, but he was finally learning. He gestured for Rodney to come forward. His sister didn't give the man a chance to argue, dragging the already desperately uncomfortable scientist down the hallway to her mother's side. As Jess had, Mrs. Beckett took each of Rodney's cheeks in her hands and pulled him down for a quick peck on the cheek.

"And you must be Rodney; Carson has told me so much about you."

"He has?" McKay look startled both by the fact she'd knew who he was, and that Carson had mentioned him, obviously before they'd even left Antarctica.

"Aye, that he has, it's so nice to finally meet you." She patted his cheek and smiled, Rodney found himself grinning goofily back. He'd never been welcomed into someone's home with such open warmth and affection, feeling for once in his life at a complete loss for words.

The brief reunion over, Carson turned to greet the people gathering on his mother's doorstep. The next few hours were spent in a flurry of activity, as news of his return spread fast. Each person greeted him home with warm smiles, hugs, tears and kind words. Beckett was touched deeply, but all he really wanted to do was sit alone with his family for a while and Rodney of course, but then the fool was family. Speaking of which, he hadn't seen the scientist or Jess for a wee while, he was probably hiding, the poor man had seemed completely overwhelmed in the last few hours.

It was late by the time the last person left, Carson closed the door behind him and leaning into it breathed a weary sigh of relief. The house was quiet once more, except for the soft murmur of two familiar voices drifting down the stairs. At least that answered that question. Walking into the living room he found his mother gathering up empty mugs, the room scattered with what looked like her entire and considerable supply.

Walking over he touched her hand, she hadn't looked up as he entered. Gently taking the mug and putting it down, he did what he'd wanted to do all evening and gathered his mother into his arms standing for a while in silence, listening to each other breathe.

"Ye know, when you were a wee boy you used to curl up in me lap in ye Da's favourite chair and listen to my heartbeat. Now ye all grown it's me who's listenin' to yours…" she fell silent for a moment then whispered softly.

"It's so good to have ye home son, I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed ye too Mum. I love you."

"I love you too my sweet boy." He hugged him tighter, "and ye sister does, she's missed ye too ye know…even before ye left and ye were…wherever ye were before. She felt so bad about missing dinner the last time you were here, but ye know how teenagers are, always off with their friends."

"Aye, the bugger gave me a good wallop tae make sure I knew it too." His mother chuckled softly against his chest.

"I'm not surprised son, it's no' been easy for the poor lass this past year." She sighed and they fell silent once more, finally pulling apart and moving to sit on the couch still close enough to touch. Mrs. Beckett took her son's hand in her own once they were settled.

"How are ye son? I'd ask where you've bin and what you've bin up tae but I already know you canna tell me."

"I'm sorry Mum; if I could ye know I would."

"I know…it must have been far away for you no' tae even write."

"Aye, it was, very far…"

"Nae bother, alls well now, tho' I expect you won't be stayin' long."

"No, I'm sorry Mum I…"

"Whatever for son?"

Beckett wasn't sure what to say, how to put what he was feeling into words, the terrible guilt that still lingered in his heart. He'd been terrified for so long with the Wraith attack, loosing friends and dealing with the unknown. Facing certain death had a way of changing a man but the only thing that really stood out in his memory was the guilt he'd carried at the prospect of his own death. Carson was scared of dying, who wasn't, but it was more worry for his mother. How would she have coped if he'd died out there, never knowing where her son was, never having a body to bury and mourn? He loved her too much to put her through something like that. Abandonment, that's what he felt, he felt like he'd abandoned her.

"Whatever it is Carson di'nae worry ye'self about it. Ye home now and tha's all tha' matters." Mrs. Beckett got up from the sofa and leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Now I expect ye hungry after such a long trip?"

"Aye." He whispered, still wanting to say something but having no idea how.

"Good, go fetch ye friend and Jess I'll set the table for supper."

At the mention of food, the soft aroma of cooking drifted in from the kitchen. He remembered her putting something on the stove a little earlier but was too busy talking to everyone to really pay attention. How he'd managed to miss the smell of his favourite meal surprised Beckett.

"Stovies?"

"Aye. Funny really, I was thinking about ye this morning when I got it ready before leaving for Mrs Anderson's. Now go on, ye look like ye in need of a good feed son," Carson put a hand to his stomach and grinned as it rumbled its agreement.

He got up and climbed the stairs; to the right was a small landing with the door to his mother's bedroom and the bathroom over looking the street and front garden. Moving down the short, narrow hallway, past the door to his old room and stopped at the last, standing slightly ajar. Beckett listened for a moment to the voices inside, slowly pushing the door open and watching from the threshold.

Jessie's room was tiny, barely big enough for the bed and desk. She sat on her cabin bed, running the length of the left-hand wall, starring intently at the small TV hanging the desk. McKay was perched in a battered old office chair, also starring intently at the screen, clutching a control pad similar to the one in Jessie's. They were playing a video game, both completely oblivious to his presence, animatedly teasing each other and frantically hammering at buttons. He almost didn't want to disturb them; it looked like McKay had found a kindred spirit, sitting as relaxed as he'd ever seen the man, face animated and smiling as he easily bantered with the girl. Jess was always good at giving as good as she got, it ran in the family.

"Sorry to disturb you two but dinner's ready." His voice startled McKay who stopped pressing buttons, the momentarily distraction was enough to give Jessie the upper hand whose triumphant cheer signalled she'd won whatever they were playing.

"Carson! Now look what you did! You made me loose you…you."

"You were loosing already!" Jessie declared.

"I so was not!"

"Pah! No' like you haven't lost the last…" she stopped and thought about it,

"eleven games in a row!"

"How's it feel tae be beaten by a wee girl Rodney?" Carson teased.

"Why don't you tell me Carson, you're a bit of an expert in the field." The reminder of recent events made Carson frown and unconsciously rub at the still pink and occasionally itchy wee scar on his cheekbone courtesy of Teyla.

Jessie looked from one to the other, wondering about the obvious hidden meaning behind their words. "Erm, am I missin' something here?"

Beckett shot McKay another withering look, who had the good grace to look abashed. "Dinner if ye don't get a move on."

"Dinner?" McKay looked eager, but then he was always hungry.

"Aye, were you no' listening a moment ago,"

"No Carson I was busy getting beaten by a girl." Beckett merely rolled his eyes, and headed back down the stairs. The scurrying of feet behind him signalled he was being followed.

By the time they reached the kitchen, the table was set and his mother was collecting the large cooking pot from the stove, placing it on a mat in the middle of the table, followed by another of steaming vegetables from the pressure cooker. Beckett pointed to the chair McKay had earlier occupied and deposited himself in another. He watched Jess wonder over to the refrigerator, socks sliding on the polished tile floor, open the heavy door and peer in. A moment later she was sat at the table again with an open can of Irn Bru .

"You should'nea drink that crap before bedtime lass, you'll never get any sleep!"

"Want some?"

"Aye!" Beckett quickly agreed taking the offered can as both chuckled.

"What is it?" McKay asked eagerly, wondering what the fuss was about as Beckett took a long drink and sighed contentedly.

"Irn Bru." Jess answered.

"Irn Bru?"

"Aye, Irn Bru." Beckett agreed, grinning, it was another taste he'd missed. Though the last time he'd been home he'd been drinking it with large quantities of vodka.

"And just what is 'Irn Bru'? What does it taste like?"

"Erm…" Jess and Carson looked at each other.

"Well its erm…orangey pop, but it does'nea taste of orange it's…"

"It's got GIRDERS in it!" Jess enthusiastically supplied.

"What, like iron girders?" McKay looked confused and was already turning his nose up.

"Don't listen to the daft lass, tha's jus' the silly advert. It's well…why don't you try some?" Carson handed him the can.

McKay was lifting it to his lips when a thought struck him. "There's no lemons in this right?" Beckett merely glared; Rodney figured as much and took a small sip, then another larger one. "It tastes like bubblegum snow cones!" He enthusiastically announced, taking another long drink.

"Looks like its met wi'ya approval!" Jessie observed ruefully, getting up and heading for the fridge again. Mrs. Beckett met her there and blocked the girl's approach, reaching in and handing out a carton of buttermilk.

"No more for you tonight lass, I don't want ye up all night on tha' computer o'yours."

"Sounds familiar." Carson looked over at McKay and grinned.

Jess returned to her seat, followed by Mrs. Beckett carrying warmed plates wrapped in a checked tea towel. McKay carefully took an offered plate and peered eagerly at the large pot, Beckett was half expecting the man to pick up his knife and fork like a four year old and dive in the minute the lid was lifted.

"So…er…what's for dinner?"

"'Stovies'." Carson grinned.

"'Stovies'?"

"Aye, 'Stovies'." Beckett agreed, repeating the earlier pattern. His mother shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Its potatoes, onions and lamb son." Mrs. Beckett was the one to answer this time, "…no lemon." She added smiling softly. McKay got the distinct impression Carson followed after his mother in more then one way.

"More Scottish culinary delights?"

"Aye, and its ma' favourite." Beckett enthusiastically announced, holding his plate out. His mother served them all, heaping an extra large portion on both men's plates.

"Buttermilk?" Jess asked, pouring everyone a glass when McKay shrugged and agreed, even if he did think it was a bit strange.

"Tuck in lad before it gets cold. " Mrs. Beckett encouraged, seeing the Canadian poke at his food, sniffing and giving it a good examination before deciding it was edible. It wasn't long before the plate in front of him was polished off, Carson's mother automatically heaping more food on McKay's plate without being asked.

"Good?" Beckett asked.

"Oh yeah!" Rodney replied contentedly around a mouthful.

They ate the rest of the meal with a little small talk avoiding the obvious unanswerable questions like what did Rodney do and how he and Carson meet and where the hell they'd been for the past year without word to worried family. Neither Mrs. Beckett nor Jess questioned Rodney about his family, something Beckett was grateful for. But he got the distinct impression that there was something lurking below the happy exterior, knowing his family must be frustrated with so many questions and no answers, he had never kept secrets from his mother before.

By force of habit Carson got up from his seat and gathered up the dishes, slipping into the old routine without a conscious thought. Jess joined him, grabbing a tea towel and handing it to Rodney.

"You get to dry!"

"Me? You're going to make the 'guest' do the dishes?"

"Tha's right Rodney, you have to earn ye supper." Beckett answered.

"What about dessert?"

"Maybe if ye a good lad and help Carson wash up I'll find ye something." Jess patted him on the head like a pet dog.

"And what exactly will you be doing?" He snarked back.

"Putting them away o'course." She smiled sweetly at him.

Sighing in resignation Rodney got out of his seat and began to work on the dripping pile of dishes Beckett had already deposited on the drainer, handing each one in turn to Jess. Risking a glance over his shoulder, Carson shared a quick look with his mother, silent understanding passing between them. Rodney was too busy bantering with Jess to notice the way his friend or Mrs. Beckett watched them. Kindred spirit indeed, he'd never seen Rodney so…unlike Rodney. The snark was still there, but the harshness was absent, more light hearted then his usual brand of petulant ego and sarcasm. He was seeing a completely different side to the man and wondered if his friend had even realised it.

The dishes washed, dried and put away; his mother shooed them all into the living room. Rodney looked around trying to decide where best to sit when he felt a warm hand on his back.

"Make yourself at home lad." She patted his arm reassuringly.

"Er…thanks…Mrs. Beckett."

"Oh please don't call me tha', makes me feel older then I am already. Just call me 'Mum' like all Carson's friends do."

"'Mum'?" Rodney looked utterly startled.

"Or Edith if it makes ye feel more comfortable?"

Rodney looked dumbfounded managing to nod his agreement. Behind the scientist's back Jess looked over at Carson with the same expression his mother had earlier. They were both soft hearted, but then his mother's sweet nature had rubbed off, and her wicked sense of humour for that matter. They sat talking for a while more, so much to catch up on though it was more about savouring every precious moment together, they only had 2 days. Jessie disappeared, reappearing with mugs of hot chocolate. Beckett wished he could come home more often; missing all the old habits everyone was rapidly slipping back into. His research had created a reputation that had put him more and more in demand over the years, finally cumulating in the US government's offer of the Antarctica project. Not that the attention he was receiving was quite so normal, his sister for one wasn't always so accommodating, or clingy. Apart from rescuing his friend earlier the girl had barely left his side, though Carson had tried not to show he noticed.

Looking down he watched her sleep, curled up on her side next to him on the sofa. Rodney was snoring softly, his head fallen back on the chair, feet stretched out and resting on the edge of the coffee table.

"Ye know if I did tha'" he pointed to Rodney's feet, "you'd have told me off."

"Aye, but then you know better." Carson huffed and shook his head, looking over at the clock and realising how late it was, just past midnight. He was reluctant to move though, they all were.

"You always were good at bringing home strays, Cars." His mother nodded over at his sleeping friend.

"Strays?"

"Aye, son, waifs in need of a bit of love an' caring."

Carson chuckled; his mother was a good judge of character and accurate in her assessment of his friend. Though Rodney wasn't some helpless creature, he was a fully grown man perfectly capable of looking after himself, most of the time anyway. He looked down at Jess again, stroking her hair gently.

"She's grown a lot since I was home last." He'd seen Jess for all of 5 minutes last time, dashing in and out of the house with friends, or up to her room, with nothing but a brief hello or goodbye.

"A year can change a girl, though she's turning into a fine young woman now."

"Aye that she is." He thought back to his sister's reaction on the doorstep earlier, realisation suddenly dawning. "You did'nea show her the video message did you?"

Carson had asked his mother if she'd gotten it earlier, all he'd gotten was a brief yes then she'd changed the subject as if afraid someone would overhear.

"No son."

"Why?" He already knew the answer but couldn't help but ask.

"I did'nea want to get her hopes up. You'd been gone for almost a year, no letters, no calls, no' even an email. As little as the two of you saw of each other you always stayed in touch wi'tha' computer of hers."

Beckett felt the guilt once more settle heavily on his heart, wondering what he'd put his family through. "She thought…"

"Aye, that she did, though she never said so tae me."

"And you?"

"I'm ye mother Carson. I worry no matter how old ye get even if I know where ye are. And I canna deny I did'nea think the worse, but I always hoped for the best."

"I'm so sorry Mum, I did'nea think, it was'nea supposed…to take so long. I thought someone would have at least told ye I was safe!" Silly question considering the SGC didn't even know of their status until Rodney managed to get the gate open long enough to send a message home a few months ago.

His mother snorted the first and only sign of distemper all night. "Oh yes, the standard monthly letter, then all your back pay a few months ago."

Beckett put a hand to his mouth, feeling his stomach flip, he never thought about something like that. Mrs. Beckett got out of her seat and leaned over the arm of the sofa next to Carson, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling his head to her chest resting her chin on top, sighing softly.

"As I said earlier son, di'nea worry yeself, ye home now and tha's all tha' matters." She knew no amount of words would make her son feel any better; he was stubborn, especially when it came to his conscience. "And ye sister's a strong lass, she's had to grow up fast and always been there when I need her, so some good has come of it." Jess hadn't exactly been a wild teen, but a little responsibility, even if it was self motivated had been good for her.

"Now come on, it's long past me bedtime and yours!"

Beckett nodded absently, still lost in his own guilt and remorse; he couldn't imagine what it must have been like, thinking he was missing or worse…for so long. Pushing it aside he watched his mother discarded mugs, coated with the residue of hot chocolate and head for the kitchen. Gently shaking Jess shoulder he woke her and pushed the half conscious teenager in the direction of the stairs. She mumbled at him sleepily and wondered slowly out of the room.

Rodney was a little harder to rouse, finally coming suddenly awake on Carson's third attempt with a none too gentle shake. "So much for your legendary ability to go without sleep." He commented, heading out of the room without waiting for his friend's comeback.

TBC


End file.
